No Ordinary Girl
by Mariisnotonfire
Summary: Bianca is forced to move out on her own, but her sister sets her up to live with her boyfriend, Phil, and his roommate, Dan. Blah blah blah... I suck at summaries, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

"Bianca!" My mum called to me from downstairs. I don't know why I hadn't moved out yet. I was nineteen. I just knew she was going to shout at me again. "Get your ass downstairs now!"

"What did I do now!?" I called back as I ran down the stairs.

"You can't do the simplest job, huh? We asked you to make your sister dinner, but you just order? You couldn't make her macaroni or something?"

"No, you told me to feed her. Never did you mention cooking."

"I can't do this anymore Bianca! I ask you to do the simplest things! I do! Nothing is too much. You disobey the rules, which are easy. Tell us where you're going, do your share, and don't bring too many people back with you. Three rules and you constantly break them. I want you out. I can't handle this anymore. I've tried, I really have."

"Really? When should I be gone then? Right now? I can go now. I don't want to be here anymore."

"Then go. Find a place to stay. Tonight."

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket. I sent a text to my older sister, Bethany.

_Bi: I need a place to stay. Mum's kicking me out._

_Be: I can't take anymore people. I already have a small enough housewith just two people living in it._

_Bi: do you know anyone who could take me? I really don't want to ask John._

_Be: ask him first, if he says no, I'll ask my boyfriend if you can stay there until you get your own place._

_Bi: but Beth! I seriously don't want to move in with my boyfriend._

_Be: well, why not? John's a very nice guy and I think it's important to take this step in your relationship._

I didn't want to "take this important step" in my relationship. He didn't really want me for the relationship... he wanted me because I had been called "hot" by many others. He wanted me, I agreed to date him. It was great for a while, but then he wanted sex, and I refused and tried to leave, but he wouldn't let me. He's become pretty abusive, so that's why I was so hesitant to move in with him.

_Bi: fine... I guess..._

I went up to my room and sat on my large bed. I started to pack up all my things and then text John asking him I'd I could stay with him. I packed away some of my clothes in a large suit case, planning to get the rest of my stuff after a few days. Finally, John text me back.

_J: I don't have any room. Steven just moved in._

_Bi: so, I can't stay in your room? Is Steven sharing your bed with you?_

_J: no but I don't have any room here. Find somewhere else._

I started to ignore the rest of what he said. I called and told my sister that he said no.

"Let me ask Phil. The only problem is that he has a room mate. But I don't think he'd mind you staying on his couch."

"I really hope he doesn't. I don't care where I sleep, I just need a place to stay until I can get my own place. I'm going to drive over to your place. Call him and ask and I'll be there soon."

I went downstairs with my bag and saw my younger sister sitting in the living room. "So, you're leaving?" She asked.

"Yeah..."

"So... uhhh... can I have your room?"

"Not right now... all my stuff is still in there... so much sentimentality coming from you right now, baby sister."

"It was just a question."

"Whatever. I'm going. I'll see you later." I walked out the door, going out to my car. I threw my suitcase in the trunk and got in the driver's seat. I sped off down the road. My sister's house wasn't too far away. It only took me five minutes to get there, even with the heavy traffic in London.

I pulled up to my sister's small house. She had a very high paying job, so she got a house instead of an apartment. I walked up and knocked on the door, which opened instantly. It wasn't my sister who opened it though, it was her roommate, Kacey. Kacey hated me, and I don't know why. She worked with Bethany and was my age, but she just didn't like me.

"Oh... hi, Bianca, what are you doing here?"

"Bethany is asking her boyfriend if I can stay with him for a while, so I came here to see her."

"I don't think you want to be staying with Phil. He's roommates with my boyfriend, Dan."

"It's not like I want to steal your boyfriend. I just need a place to stay. Why, are you afraid he'll leave you for me?"

"That's the least of my concern. Just... get in here... go sit on the couch. Bethany will be down in a second." I did as she said, feeling her glare at me as I sat on the sofa.

"Bianca!" My sister shouted as she entered the room. "Okay, so Phil said it was cool. I'm going over with you for the night. Kace, I'll see you at work in the morning."

"Really? I'm here alone?"

"Unless you and Dan were planning on hanging out."

"No, he said he was busy tonight."

"Okay, then, I'll see you in the morning." She said as she took her bag out the front door. I stood up and followed quickly.

She was climbing into the driver's side, but I figured that was for the best, considering she knew where Phil lived.

"Okay, so pretty much the rules are not to disturb them when they are filming."

"Filming?"

"They make YouTube videos. That's the only rule really. Follow that and they shouldn't mind your presence."

"So, they talk to a camera? For a living?"

"Yes. It takes some getting used to, but it just becomes normal after a while."

"All right... I suppose..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Here we are," Bethany said as we pulled up to a large building. "Come on, get your bag. Oh, by the way, I'm borrowing your car for work tomorrow."

"Okay... I suppose I won't need to go anywhere." I said as I stepped out of the car. I went to my trunk and grabbed my suitcase. She pulled out a pair of keys from her purse.

"Phil gave me some spare keys. This way, I won't need to buzz up every time I come over."

"Makes sense, I suppose." I was feeling rather awkward, as usual. I wasn't a 'comfortable' type of person. I was somewhat regretting the decision to move in with these strangers. Well, one stranger. I'd met Phil before, but never his roommate.

I looked out the window and saw that it was rather dark outside. I was feeling a little tired, and figured right when I got in that flat, I would just fall right asleep. It, for some reason, had been a long day, even though it had only been an hour of the 'traumatic' experience. I was just ready for the long day to end.

Beth led me to the lift and pressed the 'up' button. We went up quickly and she led me out of the elevator and to the fourth door on the right. She put the key into the door and opened it.

"Phil!" My sister said, quietly but still loud enough for a person to hear.

"You need to be quiet. Dan's recording. Oh, hi, Bianca."

"Hey, Phil, thanks for letting me stay here for a while. How've you been?"

"No problem. I've been good. Yourself?"

"Pretty snazzy."

"Okay, well, unfortunately we only have two rooms, no guest room, so you'll have to stay on the couch."

"I'm fine with that. I just need a place for a while so I can find my own place."

"Of course. I put some blankets out on the couch for you. You can change in the bathroom right down the hall there."

"Thanks," I said as I made my way to the couch. I was already in sweatpants and a t-shirt, so I just went and laid down. I fell asleep right away. And I didn't dream of anything significant. I honestly hardly remember falling asleep. That's the best sleep ever, and how you know you're tired. When you fall asleep and don't remember.

Sadly, someone woke me up.

"Phil! Why is there a random girl sleeping on our couch?" He called. I only could assume that this was the roommate, Dan.

"What the hell? Shut up," I said loudly as I sat up, opening my eyes reluctantly. "Really, put the pieces together. Obviously I was invited to stay here. I don't think anyone would be stupid enough to break in and sleep on someone's couch."

"Dan, this is my sister, Bianca. Phil said she could stay here for a while." Beth explained. "I thought he told you."

"Sorry, Dan, it kinda slipped my mind." Phil said.

"It's fine, I'm just shocked. I don't really expect there to be random girls sleeping on my couch."

"I'm very sorry for surprising you. I had a long day, may I please go back to sleep?"

"Oooh, proper grammar. I like this girl. She doesn't speak in fragments or run-ons."

"Yes, but don't you dare call me posh. Just because I don't want to butcher my language doesn't make me posh. People in school used to think I was posh."

"Don't worry, I know how it feels. It's called being 'punctual'."

"Yes, now, may I go back to sleep, Dan?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, sorry." I laid back down and went back to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of someone talking to someone named 'Jessica'. I opened my eyes and looked over to the other sofa to see Dan, dressed as a woman, talking to a camera.

"What the actual hell?!" I shouted, only then realizing that this was his 'job'.

"I know this looks weird, but trust me, this is far more normal than anything else I do."

"What the hell do you do? Actually, do I even want to know? But if this is far more normal... do you make porn?"

"What? No no no no no! Nothing that weird! Well, disgusting is the proper word for it... I sit in my room talking to a camera. If you listen when I do, I wound absolutely mental."

"May I? If you wouldn't mind of course."

"Not at all. I think, as temporary roommates, we should get to know each other a little. This will give you a better idea of how crazy I am." I couldn't help but laugh a little. Partly because he doesn't seem like he's nuts, but also because of how he was dressed. "Okay, I get it, Becky is just ridiculous. Personally, I think Becky is a slut. Jessica is more proper."

"Are they both dressed like this? Full out cleavage?"

"Yes... fine, they are both a little slutty."

"That's what i thought."

"Let me finish my filming out here, then you can watch me film."

I watched him ridiculously accuse himself of being a slut because he was pregnant as three different people. Quite hilarious. I couldn't help but wonder what a funny boy like him was doing with someone like Kacey. She had no sense of humour whatsoever.

"We can go to my room. That's where I do most of my filming," he said. I got up and followed him to his bedroom. "You can sit on my bed. People will be able to see you, but whatever. I don't really care. Just don't let Kacey find out. She doesn't watch my videos, but if she hears about you being in one and not her... she'll probably kill me."

"I won't let Kacey hurt you. She's a big baby. She threatens, but never takes action," I explained quickly. I sat on his bed and threw my feet up. I decided to get comfortable and laid down. I pulled out my phone and saw a text from John.

_J: where the hell are you_

I sent a quick message explaining that I was staying with some friends. What John didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Honestly, he didn't need to know I was staying with two guys I just met. Of course if he would find out, then I would be in trouble.

I put my phone away and comfortably watched Dan make his video. It was about "drama llamas". It was quite amusing to watch him make the video. I pulled out my phone again and searched him on YouTube. I just put in Dan because I had no idea what his channel name was. And right then, his face popped up. I clicked on the channel and subscribed to his channel.

He got up from the camera, still recording, and started swaying his his hips back and forth. "It's the sexy end screen dance."

"I'm not judging. I'm just wondering who would find that to be 'sexy'."

"I'm truly hoping none of my fans thinking that it is. That would be mildly terrifying."

"Mildly? It would be extremely disturbing. But, to each his own, I suppose. Do you do all of your editing right away?"

"Well, seeing as I'm a procrastinator, typically I don't. Why, do you want to watch?"

"I don't want to be a bother. I don't need to watch."

"No, I'll tell you when I plan to. You can watch, I don't mind."

"Okay. We should all go out and party. I'm kinda bored sitting around."

"You've been doing absolutely nothing for two minutes."

"I bore easily."

"Who exactly?"

"Phil, Beth, Kacey, you, and me. Kacey simply because she will throw a fit if we don't ask her."

"Let's go ask Phil," Dan said as he pulled me into the other room. He was holding tightly onto my wrist. Something about the way he was holding on made my face burn red. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, with his other hand, to text Kacey, at least, that's what I assumed. "Phil?" He said as he knocked quietly on the door. "We need to ask you a question."

"What is it?"

"We want to go party tonight. You and Beth should come."

"Let me ask her. Give me a minute."

"I already sent the text. I told Kacey to ask her."

"I'm fine with it if Beth wants to."

"Cool. Where to now?"

"Dinner? Club? Bar?" I asked.

"Uhhh, club sounds fun, but Kacey May not want to go there."

"Dinner then? I'll be the awkward 'third wheel', but that's okay. I just want to go out."

"That's fine." I could invite John, but I'd rather not. He's not exactly someone I'd want with going out to a restaurant.

"Cool. What time?"

"Five? Six? I'll try to make reservations for somewhere."

"Perfect. Where's the closest coffee place?"

"Right next door to this place. I'll take you."

"Okay, thanks. I just need to change. It's probably warmer out." I went and grabbed my suitcase out of the living room.

**Dan's POV**

"Phil, I have a problem," I said after Bianca was completely out of sight.

"What is it, Dan?"

"I think I like her. More than I like my girlfriend."

"You just met her. How could you decide that?"

"She's so down to earth, funny, cute. I don't know... but I'm with Kacey."

"If you don't want to be with Kacey, you don't have to be. Just don't do something you'll regret." Phil gave the best advice, no matter what the situation was. He did have a point with his first comment. I had only just met her.

"I must admit, Dan, it's a little weird that you like my girlfriend's sister."

"I can't help that. If I could I would. There's just something about her. I just don't know what it is yet."

**Bianca POV**

I finished changing quickly and walked back out, but I heard the boys talking, so I stood around the corner waiting for them to finish. I didn't listen, but I could tell when they were done talking. I walked around and Dan looked down at me. I was a lot shorter than he was. If I had to guess he was about six feet tall. Compared to my being five foot two inches... well, he looked like a giant.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, let's go." I followed him out the door.

"Starbucks is okay, right?"

"That's fine. I just need something."

"So, we can use this as an opportunity to get to know each better."

"Okay. We can do that, Dan. Ask me anything."

"Do you... have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah. We've been dating for a few months, but I think I'm going to try to end it."

"What do you mean 'try'?"

I had to think of a way out of what I'd said... but of course I couldn't do that... "Just... don't worry about it. It's nothing."

"No, really, tell m-"

"Just drop it, Dan," I snapped, "it's really none of your business. Sorry if I was rude. I just don't want to talk about my relationship."

"Sorry. Uhh... favourite movie?"

"I don't have one. If I had to choose a movie though, I would have to say Nightmare Before Christmas. It may be a children's movie, but it is perfect in every way," I said as we walked out of Dan's building. It wasn't hot outside, it never usually was, but it was warm.

"It's a good movie, I don't think you're weird for loving it. Starbucks is right over here." He turned and walked down the street. The Starbucks was almost literally right next to the building. We walked over, still comparing some of our favourite things, finding a few interests to be similar. He opened the door to the Starbucks for me.

We both walked in and ordered what we wanted, Dan ordering an extra coffee for Phil as well. I opened my purse and grabbed my wallet out, but Dan stopped me.

"I got it, don't worry."

"No, I can get mine."

"I insist, let me get it." Figuring there was no point in arguing, I let him pay.

"I'm already staying in your house," I said as we were walking out of the shop. "You don't need to buy me coffee as well. I'm buying your dinner tonight."

"No, no it's fine. Really."

"No. I'm paying for you. Not for Kacey though."

"I'll pay for Kacey. And myself."

"Dan! Let me do this!"

"You won't stop asking until I let you, will you?"

"Nope!"

"Fine. Just this once."

"Really?"

"Really. If it will make you happy."


	3. Chapter 3

Before I knew it, it was almost time to go. I needed to shower and such, so Phil offered to let me go first. I went into the bathroom and took off my clothes. I looked at the bruises that covered my sides, and even a few scars from times he'd used a knife. The 'he' of course being John. He used to get fairly brutal. He'd toned back a bit, only hitting me, really. He never used knives or anything like that anymore.

I jumped in the shower, welcoming the clean feeling. Of course I smelled mildly like man considering I had to use their soaps. I forgot to grab my own from my bathroom. Thankfully I had plenty of perfume to cover the smell.

I quickly got out and got dressed. I put on a short, strapless, black lace dress. It fell just to mid-thigh. I referred shorter dresses simply because I didn't like feeling constricted in what I was wearing. That's why would typically wear sweat pants and baggy clothing. It also had the perfect mixture of girly and the rebellious looking side to it. Yes, I just so happened to be "one of those" people.

I decided to wear my glasses out, mostly because my eyes were getting itchy from my contacts.

I stepped out and Dan went straight in. "You look really nice," he said before shutting the door. I walked out to Phil, who was sitting in the living room, playing on his phone.

"Hey Phil, do you guys have any other mirrors in this place?"

"Dan has one in his room. You can just go use it," he told me, looking up from his phone.

"Thanks." I grabbed my makeup bag from my suitcase and went into his room. I put on my foundation and stuff in first. Just normal makeup things, nothing interesting. I started to put on my eyeshadow. I realized I forgot to grab something out of my bag, my finishing spray, so I turned to go out and get it, but when I turned I was absolutely horrified. In front of me... was a very naked Dan. I threw my hands over my eyes.

"NONNONONONONONONONONONO! DEAR GOD, NO!"

"WHAT? OH GOD! NONONONO! THIS COULDN'T BE MORE AWKWARD!"

"PUT PANTS ON! SOMETHING SO I CAN LEAVE! GAH!"

"OH! Right! Pants!" Insert brief pause here. "Okay, okay!" I opened my eyes to find him in black skinny jeans, still shirtless, but that didn't bother me.

"I'm so sorry! Our little secret?"

"Our little secret. Let's not let Kacey find out. She'd be pissed if she knew you'd seen me naked."

"Well, I'd be pissed as well. I wouldn't hate her for being pissed off about this. But don't tell her. I won't tell if you won't."

"Promise."

"Well, that aside... let's talk. Get to know each other a little more... make this moment less awkward... in a non-naked way. Any instruments?"

"Piano. I'm not good though."

"Really? I'm sure you are an excellent pianist. I play too."

"Really? We should play something together later then."

"I wouldn't be opposed to that."

"Awesome, well we should get ready, the girls will be here any minute."

I finished doing my makeup and hair quickly and went to go sit in the living room. I put my phone on the charger earlier, so I was hoping it would be at least fifty percent charged. I went to go get it, but noticed it wasn't my phone. My phone was on the floor next to the sofa. Instead of my phone, there was this ugly orange cased phone.

Kacey came strutting out from the bathroom as I picked up my phone. "Oops, sorry was that ugly thing yours? I can tell from the God awful case decision."

"It's black and pink polka dots... I would rather have pink than an orange atrocity. Oops, sorry dear."

"So, how is living with MY boyfriend?"

"It's excellent. He is such a nice guy. I have no clue what he's doing with you."

"You're just jealous because he's with me and not with you."

"I just met him. It doesn't bother me that he's not with me. It bothers me that he's with you."

"Whatever." She sat down by her phone and turned it on. I grabbed the cord and ripped it out of her phone. "Hey! Give that back!"

"How about no. Bring your own charger. I had my phone charging a on MY charger."

Dan walked out of his room. "So, who's ready to party?" He asked somewhat awkwardly.

"Dan!" Kacey shouted. She got up and practically tackled him. He looked like he wanted to die, and looked at me with pleading eyes. He pushed her off lightly.

"Ready to go?" He asked me.

"Uhh, yeah, let's go." I felt my face get warmer. Beth looked at me with a smile as she and Phil stepped out from his room. I felt my phone buzz on my hand, looked down and saw I got a text from her.

_You like Dan! Don't you!?_

I looked at her with a glare. We all stepped out of the house and jumped into one car. My car. The car that my sister just kinda stole. It didn't bother me though. If I needed it I would take it back. Phil and Beth took the front, leaving Mr as the awkward third wheel in the back. Thankfully the drive was short. We just drove to a small restaurant for dinner, then we would get back in the car and go to a a club of some sort.

We got out of the car and all just went inside. We gave them the reservation, and they led us to our table.

"Can I take your drink orders?" The waiter asked.

"Something alcoholic, for me. I don't care what it is," I said.

"Okay, I'll need to see your ID." I gave it to him, blah blah blah. Everyone else ordered, getting alcohol as well. Except for Kacey. She offered to be our designated driver. Such a saint. They brought our drinks out and we just ordered right away. I ordered a steak and I didn't care what anyone else got because I was getting a fracking steak.

"So, Bianca, how has your first day with Dan and Phil been?" Bethany asked.

"Really chill. I had a better time in the one day than I'd ever had living at home." I had already finished one drink by this point. There was no doubt that I would be going home drunk. I didn't care though.

"Dan, you know, I think it's time we took an important step in our relationship," Kacey said.

"Really, what?"

"We should move in together!"

"Kacey, I'm not ready to move in with you. We've only been dating a few months now."

"B-but Dan. It would make me so happy."

"But I wouldn't be happy. So no. Let's enjoy our food."

"But it isn't even here yet."

"Get me another drink then."

"Ooh, Dan, do I have a drinking buddy tonight?" I said after I finished drinking down the last of my second drink.

"Hell yes. I need something now."

"Now wait a minute, Daniel. You don't need to get drunk. That's for trashy people, like Bianca here."

"Bianca has a lot of class. Look at how she is dressed compared to yourself." Dan said, looking at me. He does have a point. I was dressed in my lace dress. But Kacey looked like she was trying far too hard. She was wearing a dress that was so low cut it almost went down to her belly button, and so short it almost showed her bum completely.

"This is what you're supposed to wear when out doing things like this."

"I'm sure I would much rather my girlfriend be wearing something like what Bianca has on compared to having everyone be able to see your vagi-"

"Dan! Watch your mouth!"

"Vagina! Ha!" He took another drink and shut up. Kacey glared at me.

"Bianca, you. Me. Ladies room. Now."

"No, I'm having an excellent time right here." She pulled out her phone.

_You give me your dress right now._

"No." She let out 'hmmph' and put her phone away. We sat awkwardly, Dan and I drinking to our hearts desire. Everyone just kinda sat. Kacey looking pissed, and Phil and Beth looking mildly concerned for me and Dan. By the time our food came out, we were both on our fourth drink.

"Bianca, Dan, don't you think you should slow down a bit? It hasn't even been an hour. I'm only on my first drink still," Bethany tried to reason.

"I won't be doing that. In free to do as I please."

"I'm irritated. I'll be drinking however much I want to. I have nothing going on tomorrow, so I'm fine."

"Dan, baby, why are you irritated?"

"You're trying to rush me! Just drop it!"

"Okay, let me change the subject. Why haven't I been in any of your videos? Why don't your fans know about me? People think I'm a delirious fangirl when I say I'm dating you."

"I didn't think you'd have an interest in that. I would much rather keep my personal life outside of my YouTube life. If you'd watch my stuff you would know that I have said that," Dan snapped.

"Now you're just pissy."

Dan didn't reply. He just downed another drink. I did the same and took them up to the bar to be refilled. I hurried back and gave Dan his drink. He took it gratefully. Our food came moments later and we are in silence, eager to go finish the night.


End file.
